Benutzer Diskussion:Fiesh
Hi, VroniPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Skm/Fragment 015 11-14. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Prof. Dr. Prometheus (Diskussion) 23:38, 11. Apr. 2011 Wir benötigen Helfer! Kasten an der Seite? Hallo Fiesh, kennst Du Dich damit aus? Könnten wir aus der "Wir benötigen Helfer!"-Meldung vielleicht einen Kasten am Rand machen? Bei Skm. Grüße Martin Klicken 07:43, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Du sagst, der Disclaimer mit der Erwiderung des Seitenhiebs auf die Uni sei im IRC besprochen worden, daher soll ich ihn wieder einbauen oder das im IRC diskutieren. Ich finde aber, es sollte gar keine "wir"-Disclaimer geben. Vor allem deswegen nicht, weil das nicht meine Meinung wiedergibt, ich nicht gefragt wurde. Mit einem "wir" sprecht Ihr für alle Beitragenden im Wiki! Aber woher willst Du den wissen, was sich jeder dabei denkt, der hier mitmacht? Deswegen möchte ich das auch nicht wieder raufstellen. Ich habe es mit einer guten Begründung entfernt. Dann sag bitte, wer das so sieht, dann können wir es einstellen mit Euren Namen drunter. Ich trage das nicht mit. Deswegen möchte ich auch nicht, dass Ihr für mich bei sowas mitsprecht. Eine anderer Vorschlag wäre, das so umzuformulieren, dass es sachlich ist und einfach den Spruch der Uni beschreibt. Ich finde den auch doof. Allerdings finde ich es nicht besonders hilfreich, darauf überhaupt zu reagieren. Ein dritter Vorschlag: schreib eine Entgegnung und sag denen, was für Pappnasen sie sind, aber in Deinem Blog und setze rechts im Kasten bei "Kommentar" einen Link oder meinetwegen mitten auf der ersten Seite, wenn Du da starke Gefühle hast. Es gibt sicher noch mehr Möglichkeiten. Martin Klicken 09:47, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo fiesh, zur Änderung der Hauptseite nochmal, ich hab auf meiner Disku geantwortet. Vielen Dank für Deine größtenteils sachliche Antwort. Zum Vorgehen nochmal: ich würde vorschlagen, dass Ihr keine IRC-Gespräche, die um 02.13 Uhr morgens stattfinden, zum Anlass nehmt, den Disclaimer der SKM-Hauptseite mit humorvoll gemeinten Seitenhieben an eine Universität zu ergänzen. Vor allem nicht, wenn ihr das mit "wir" so ausdrückt, als würde es die Meinung des ganzen Wikis wiedergeben. Und wenn ich das dann mit einer Begründung rausnehme und Dir im Nachgang sechs sinnvolle Alternativen vorschlage, dann können wir sicher eine sachliche und konstruktive Lösung finden, ohne dass Du persönlich werden musst. Grüße Martin Klicken 11:00, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nebenaspekte Diskussion Zwischenbericht Damit es nicht unnötig eskaliert: Rein praktisch hast Du Recht, dass IPs nervig sind – kenn ich von Wikipedia – ich kümmere mich um einen Account. Und natürlich ist der Pressespiegel ein Randaspekt und ich räume da auch gerne auf. Wirkt nur etwas inkonsequent, wenn höchste Ansprüche an Literaturnachweise gestellt werden, aber keine Zeit sein soll, einen Zeitungsartikel sauber zu verlinken. Bietet unnötig Angriffspunkte gegen die Seriösität des Wiki. Und zu Anonymer IP noch: Alle Teilnehmer im Wiki sind anonym mit dem Argument, es geht nur um die überprüfbaren Fakten, nicht von wem sie gefunden wurden. Das ist bei diskussionswürdigen Argumenten von IPs doch analog. Viele Grüße von der Noch-109.90.162.181 11:57, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ich moechte ganz sicher nicht Kommentare von "IP-Adresslern" kleinreden, ich denke, diese wurden bisher auch immer ganz normal beruecksichtig. Aber laengere Diskussionen sind schwierig, oder auch Debatten zu Aenderungen etc. Das Argument mit dem Pressespiegel ist absolut richtig, ich fuer meinen Teil bin aber sicher daran nicht ganz unschuldig, will mich aber auch zu verstehen geben: Ich habe mal einen sicher nicht guten Eintrag in den Pressespiegel gemacht, im Vertrauen darauf, dass dieser ueberarbeitet werden wuerde, da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt irgendwas anderes Wichtigeres machen wollte, weiss nicht mehr genau, worum es ging. Das Wiki funktioniert auch so. Und da ist es immer besser, etwas direkt im Pressespiegel zu korrigieren. Ist die "niedrige Qualitaet" ein dauerhaftes Problem, dann hilfst du jedem am besten, wenn du oben eine Anmerkung schreibst, dass besser eingetragen werden muss! Das wollte ich damit sagen, tut mir leid, wenn es anders klang. Fiesh 12:03, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Danke für die Antwort. Und von meiner Seite zur Klarstellung: Mein Ausgangspunkt war folgender: Wie würde ich vorgehen, wenn ich VroniPlag diskreditieren wollte. Und da würde ich bei Kleinigkeiten ansetzen und zB eine übertrieben streng beurteilte Stelle heraussuchen und dann »Hier zB S. xy "Die Wechselkursschwankungen stellten ein Problem dar.« Soll jetzt für jedes Wort ein Verweis auf den Duden gemacht werden? Das ist übertriebenr Fußnotenterror" Oder: "Ich hab mich mal ein bisschen umgesehen bei denen, die haben sogar einen Pressespiegel. Hab mich gefreut, dass die meinen Artikel vom Montag auch verlinkt haben. Meinen Namen als Urheber hab ich aber nicht gefunden." -- Aus guten Gründen (behaupte ich mal :-) kann ich mich derzeit hier nicht so reinhängen wie ich gerne möchte. Deshalb IP und deshalb hab ich mir auch keine Kopie der Disse besorgt und mache mehr Hausmeisterzeugs. Klasse Projekt, klasse Leute. Mit kollegialen Grüßen -- Dr. erb. Senzahl 14:36, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (frisch dissertiert) ::: Danke, mit der Qualitaetseinstufung gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht! Das mit dem Pressespiegel halte ich fuer vergleichsweise harmlos, aber das mit zu kurzen Fragmenten, das stimmt definitiv. Es wurden auch schon von (dummen) Leute Fragmente, die nur als "verdaechtig" eingestuft waren, herausgezogen und kritisiert. Man muss also wirklich aufpassen. Wenn dir ein Fragment auffaellt, das nicht den Qualitaetsstandards entspricht, am besten gleich thematisieren! Gratulation zur Promotion, sofern das Rigorosum schon vorueber ist, ansonsten viel Erfolg! Fiesh 14:44, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) IP/Account inetnum: 109.90.0.0 - 109.90.255.255 netname: UNITYMEDIA-POOL-NET descr: Unitymedia dynamic customer IP pool Ein anonymer Account ist durch Name und Passwort an eine Person gebunden, eine IP Adresse nicht. : Eine Person Ein Account ?!? Sockenpuppen = Eine reale Person betreibt mehrere Accounts; Shared Accounts = Passwort ist mehreren Personen bekannt, die sich wechselweise einloggen. Beliebige Kombinationen davon ... Dr. erb. Senzahl 16:12, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) GC bzw. JC Schöne Funde, dreiste Plagiate! Aber warum diese Pseudo-Anonymisierung? Bekommt man mit Google doch sofort raus... einfach eine zufällige Stelle nachschlagen... Persönlichkeitsschutz? Anfangsverdacht "(v)erhärten" (10-Prozent-Hürde)? OK! Hellas! --Frangge 17:41, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sprachlich sehr monoton: "Die", "werden", "auch", "wird", "sind"... Typos (Auswahl) *Abschrekkung *Andererseit *assymetrischen *bearbeitetetn *beteilgten *Bossiatzky vs. Bossiazky *Defintion *derartgige *Diensleistung *düfte *Egentum *Eigenintersse *einzeler *Enrst-Otto Czempiel *Entscheiungszentren *Erkentnisinteresse *exepmlarisch *Foschungssubventionen *freundschalftlich *gegeüber *Geschäftsverkehs *Geschäftsvkerkehr *Gneralhypothese *Gobale *gobalistische *Gremein *Handelshemmnise *Handelshemnissen *Handelsrechler *herausgegebens *hunderstel *Interesssen *internatiolen *Jahrunderts *Kanalisierungsfünktion *Kaptitel *kennzeichete *kommerzellen *Kommunikaitonssektor *Kommunikatonsdienste *Konsensprirnizip *Koopeationsformen *Manipulationsmöglichkeitenen *Massanchusetts *Mehrwehrtsteuer *Ministerienlandachaften *mitteinander *Moglichkeiten *Nichimitgliedern *nurmehr *Organisationsprizip *Poblem *Preisverhanldungen *Rechtnormen *Regiemebegriff *Regleungen *Reviw *Sourveränität *Straftatbestsände *stregen *Telekommunikaitonsbranche *vergleichgare *Verhanldungsposition *voliegenden *weden *Wertschöpflungsketten *wichtistes *Wissensvorspungs *Wohslstand *Wold *Zahlungsysteme *zertifziert *Zertifzierungsautorität Aber diese Uni drückt bei einigen Landsleuten beide Augen zu... Stichwort: MM! Frangge 19:28, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi Fiesh, kleine (rohe) Panne beim Bibliografieren... Kategorie_Diskussion:Rohe_1997 --Frangge 19:02, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo Fiesh, die Seite war nur ganz kurz versehentlich für Kommentare freigegeben - wie man sieht, sind das Persönliche Notizen, und sie sind gerade erst im Entwurd. Ich werde sie ggf. nach einem gewissen Grad der Fertigstellung zur Kommentierung freigeben. Du hast in die Textseite hinein kommentiert. Ich erlaube mir, Deinen Kommentar hier als Kopie zu hinterlegen, da ich meinen Blog-Text nicht als Kommentar-Teil betrachte. LG Kreuzritter 01:22, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich vergaß: Zum ersten hatte ich geanwortet, dass das korrekt ist -- ging wohl im Edit Conflict unter. Beim zweiten weiss ich leider nicht, was du dir unter "verschluesselt" genau vorstellst. Fiesh 01:10, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Weiterleitungen Hi Fiesh, Du hast mir heute eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, nach Verschiebung mit Weiterleitung. Weiß leider nicht genau, ob und falls ja, wie ich die Weiterleitung verhindern kann. Ceterum censeo hat gerade den gleichen Fehler gemacht, siehe Ub/170, Ub/172. Ein Nutzer hat mir dazu eine weitere Nachricht hinterlassen, die löst das Problem glaub ich nicht, siehe Abschnitt Weiterleitungen Disskussionen_Hood. Weitere Probleme: Ub/140, Ub/054, offenbar von verschiedenen Nutzern falsch angelegt. Ich verschieb da jetzt erstmal nichts. - Hood 20:05, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Mw Hi Fiesh, ich habe ein konkretes Anliegen zu Mw: Das bereits gesichtete und geschützte Fragment Mw/Fragment 007 01 müsste durch das neue Fragment Mw/Fragment 007 02 ersetzt werden. Beide Fragmente beziehen sich auf dieselbe Fundstelle, aber 002 ist etwas umfangreicher. Die Fragmente Mw/Fragment 007 01 und Mw/Fragment 007 04könnten nach diesem Austausch im Prinzip gelöscht werden. Vielen Dank! Grüße,Dr. I. Jones 19:23, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, erledigt! Fiesh 20:33, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Verschiebung der Seite Danke für die fällige Verschiebung. Bin vielleicht etwas aus der Übung geraten, aber ich fand nicht den Button, den ich zu erinnern glaubte, der ungefähr anzeigte "Blog neu erstellen" oder ähnlich. Kannst Du mir 'nen Tipp geben dazu? Nebenbei: Ist es okay, dass HgR's Profilseite immer noch ihn als gesperrt meldet? Jedenfalls sagt das der Browser trotz Cache-Leerung weiterhin. mfG Kreuzritter 20:17, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Der Link findet sich hier: Spezial:Blog-Beitrag_erstellen. Die Benutzerseite von HgR habe ich gerade wiederhergestellt. Das hat fiesh gestern wohl einfach vergessen. KayH 21:02, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke. Kreuzritter 21:29, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke fuer den Hinweis, ich hatte das in der Tat vergessen, und auch danke an KayH, der gleich einsprang! Fiesh 23:45, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Barcodes Hallo Fiesh, ich habe gerade Probleme zu deinem letzten Beitrag zu kommen. Also, dann hier: Ich habe Firefox 13.0.1. Der Barcode von Jpm sieht bei mir folgendermaßen aus: Seite 107 - 236 hellblau. Ansonsten scheint auf den ersten Blick mit den anderen Barcodes alles zu stimmen. Da zur Zeit auf Mediawiki 1.19 umgestellt wird, nehme ich an, dass das damit zu tun hat. 93.133.157.178 23:33, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo, ich nehme an, jetzt passt es? Dieser sehr eigenartige Fehler wurde jetzt behoben. Falls nicht, bitte nochmal melden, danke! Fiesh 01:07, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Titelaufnahmen Hallo Fiesh, bei den letzten Änderungen in den Titelaufnahmen ist etwas schief gelaufen. Z.B. bei Ch, da steht jetzt Titelaufnahme rot im Text, anstatt als Kategorie. Singulus (Diskussion) 10:20, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Scheint sonst nur noch bei Qf zu sein und mit einem falschen doppelten Doppelpunkt zusammenzuhängen. Habe es nur deswegen nicht selbst korrigiert, da ich die Logik der Seite und der Verwendung von noinlude noch nicht durchschaue. Singulus (Diskussion) 10:32, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Danke fuer den Hinweis! Das kommt vom vielen Programmieren, da sitzt der Doppel-Doppelpunkt automatisch ;) das ... bewirkt, dass die Kategorien sich nicht auf Seiten vererben, die die jeweilige Seite, also hire die Titelaufnahme, inkludieren. Das ist noetig, da sonst z. B. Home alle moeglichen Kategorien aufsammelt. Fiesh (Diskussion) 18:01, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PES Ich zitiere Dich aus http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Kriterien_f%C3%BCr_die_Aufnahme_auf_die_Homepage: : Pes ist ein gutes Argument, allerdings sind die Akteure von damals heute nicht mehr aktiv, und ich denke, das Klima ist da etwas anders. Bei As gab es niemals von irgendwem den Gedanken, das eigenmaechtig auf Home zu stellen, daher halte ich das fuer nicht relevant. Fiesh (Diskussion) 07:03, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, was genau willst Du damit sagen? Ehrlich, ich kann mich nicht erinnern wer exakt PES auf die Home gestellt hatte, evtl. war das ich (to lazy for log). Allerdings war das definitiv nicht einfach eigenmächtig sondern sicherlich auf Konsensbasis. Dass hinterher (!) manche Leute den Vorwurf des großflächigen Plagiats nicht mehr aufrechterhalten wollten, dafür kann ich nichts. Ich steh aber nach wie vor zu meiner Meinung, dass PES wissenschaftlich katastrophal gearbeitet hat, vulgo plagiiert hat. Das Urteil der Fernuni Hagen ist in meinen Augen ein Sargnagel für deren wissenschaftlichen Anspruch. Was ist denn an den vorhandenen und gesichteten PES Fragmenten plötzlich falsch? Vielleicht hat sich ja aber auch einfach nur das Klime geändert? Akteur: Drhchc (Diskussion) 16:04, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde, dass damals zwei Leute viele Fragmente erstellten, die doch durchaus grenzwertig waren, was die Dokumentation verwaesserte, dich meinte ich damit nicht. Dass er katastrophal gearbeitet hat, will ich nicht bestreiten. Solltest du den Fall hochgestellt haben, so bestaetigt das doch eher, was ich gesagt habe: die 10% Regel ist nicht so sonderlich hilfreich, die eigene Einschaetzung ist mindestens genauso gut, eher besser. Die vielen schwachen Fragmente waren durchaus schaedlich fuer die Dokumentation und haben dieses "nach Prozentzahl schielen" bestraft. Fiesh (Diskussion) 16:41, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Das sehe ich genau so, stimmt. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 17:04, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Wer denn? Hast du Beispiele? Logs sind notfalls noch vorhanden. —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von 29. Nov. 2012, 18:34 (UTC). Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. ::: Meiner Meinung nach, und der vieler anderer, ist bei Pes einiges nicht gut gelaufen. Das hat Pes selbst und Hagen die Moeglichkeit gegeben, sich auf schwache Fragmente zu versteifen und dies als Kampagne darzustellen. Ich moechte hier aber nicht wieder anfangen, darueber zu diskutieren. Das wurde bereits zur Genuege getan und bringt sicher keinen Erkenntnisgewinn mehr! Fiesh (Diskussion) 22:42, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Nur zu, äußer dich ruhig, sonst könnten deine Andeutungen falsch verstanden werden. Logs zur Auffrischung der Erinnerung von Drhchc über den erstaunlichen Sinneswandel einiger sind raus. Wie warst du denn in die Sache involviert, sodass du dir eine Meinung über die Abläufe gebildet hast? 89.204.137.71 00:34, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Da du vermutlich einer der zwei Personen bist, die ich oben meinte, und die angegriffen fuehlst, lass dir folgendes gesagt sein: Dass ich beim ganzen Ablauf von Pes einiges fuer schief gegangen halte, heisst nicht, dass ich irgendwem unterstellen moechte, hier wissentlich oder unwissentlich schlecht gearbeitet zu haben. Ich glaube ganz einfach, dass bei wir bei Pes ploetzlich auf eine ganz andere Form der Rezeption an der betreffenden Universitaet trafen. Und diese ungleich voreingenommenere Rezeption konnte sich dadurch, wie der Fall auf VP praesentiert wurde, wesentlich leichter positionieren. ::::: Das war's von meiner Seite, ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, mich mit irgendwelchen Geschichtsanalysen zu beschaeftigen. Wenn meine "Andeutungen" falsch verstanden werden, dann sei es halt so, damit kann ich leben. Fiesh (Diskussion) 01:46, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Nö, ich finde es angesichts der Logs von damals nur interessant, wie manche hier ihre Meinung kundtun. Ist bezeichnend.—Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von 30. Nov. 2012, 07:18 (UTC). Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. Pressespiegel Hallo Fiesh, mit deiner Löschung und dem Postulat "Artikel im Pressespiegel werden nicht kommentiert/korrigiert" kann ich im Prinzip leben. Aber dann macht es keinen Sinn, aus einem Artikel einen offensichtlich inhaltlich falschen Satz auszusuchen. Damit schadet sich VPWiki. Singulus (Diskussion) 22:00, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Singulus, inwiefern schadet sich VroniPlag denn damit? Wir waehlen einfach nur nach VroniPlag-Relevanz aus, sehe darin kein Problem! Gruesse, Fiesh (Diskussion) 22:34, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich versuche eine Sicht von außen auf das Projekt. Dass ein Journalist aus Österreich nicht zwischen Universitäten und (Fach-)Hochschulen in Deutschland unterscheiden kann, ist tolerierbar. Wenn ich aber im Internet auf ein Projekt stieße, das auch wissenschaftlichen Anspruch erhebt, aber dann den Eindruck erweckt, dass die Projektteilnehmer diesen Unterschied nicht kennen, so würde ich diese Seite gleich wieder verlassen und als unwichtig einstufen. Das ist der mögliche Reputationsschaden für VroniPlag. Man sollte daher wenigstens Ausschnitte aus der Presse wählen, die nicht offensichtlich faktisch falsch sind. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass nicht auch Presseausschnitte gewählt werden könnten, die Meinungen und Positionen vertreten, die nicht von VP geteilt werden. Aber ein Wissenschaftlicher duldet kein offensichtliches "Falsch" und verbreitet es dann auch noch weiter. Singulus (Diskussion) 09:25, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Singulus, wenn ich mich da kurz einmischen darf: Korrekturen sind besonders wichtig direkt vor Ort, dort, wo die falsche Aussage getroffen wird. Deinen Einwand verstehe ich, man könnte meinen, was im Pressespiegel steht, das stimmt. Es gibt verschiedene Auffassungen dazu, wozu ein Pressespiegel gut ist. Hier im Wiki hat sich die derzeitige Auffassung etabliert, dass er es ermöglichen soll, sich über die Außensicht zu informieren (um z.B. gerade zu erfahren, dass irgendwo etwas falsch wiedergegeben wird). Der Pressespiegel ist voll von falschen Aussagen. Derzeit ist es Konsens auch diese, oder sogar _gerade_ diese aufzunehmen. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 10:10, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::: Was mich betrifft, ist das kein Konsens. Ich verstehe auch nicht ganz, welchen Zweck das Verbreiten von Fehlinformationen haben soll (dass dauernd irgendwo Falsches berichtet wird, finde ich nicht weiter verwunderlich und eher uninteressant). Hotznplotz (Diskussion) 11:53, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: Wie schon gesagt, der Zweck des Pressespiegels ist, dass man mitbekommt, was geschrieben wird. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 12:10, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::: Wenn ich kurz mitmischen darf ;-) Singulus: anfangs waren Anmerkungen im Pressespiegel üblich. Mindestens zwei Gründe haben dazu geführt, dass sich ein (nicht dokumentierter) Konsens herausgebildet hat, ganz auf Anmerkungen im Pressespiegel zu verzichten: (a) Was ist in diesem Zusammenhang unter "falsch" zu verstehen? Fällt auch die Begrifflichkeit "Bagatelle" in einer Pressemitteilung der Fernui Hagen darunter? (Willkürliches und etwas extremes Beispiel, nur um die Schwierigkeit der Grenzziehung anzudeuten.) (b) Praktisch jede Meldung und jeder Bericht zum Vroniplag enthält Fehler, von "haarsträubend" über "Flüchtigkeit" bis "subtil" Es scheint sinnlos, das im Pressespiegel richtigzustellen. (Man könnte vielmehr überlegen, fehlerfreie Berichte mit einer entsprechenden Anmerkung zu versehen ) ::: Viele VroniPlagger schicken bei krassen Fehlern eine Email an die Redaktion oder kommentieren online. Das hat sich als einigermaßen wirksam herausgestellt. ::: Insgesamt klimaschützend wäre es, wenn diejenigen, die schon länger dabei sind, sich immer wieder bewusst machten: Es gibt hier im Projekt eine Vielzahl von ungeschriebenen Regeln, die als selbstverständlich betrachtet werden, von denen ein Außenstehender aber nichts wissen kann. Statt einem "So nicht!" als Begründung ist alternativ auch denkbar: "Gute Idee! Hat sich in der Praxis leider nicht bewährt. ... Wird stattdessen so gehandhabt: ..." – Ich weiss auch ziemlich sicher, dass die mitunter ruppige Kommunikation hier nicht ausgrenzend gedacht ist. peace -- erbSenzahl 11:54, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::: Sehr gutes Beispiel mit der "Bagatelle" finde ich. Das mit den ungeschriebenen Regeln ist auch ein wichtiger Hinweis. Ist auch ein bisschen ein Dilemma: wenn man sie ausschreibt, dann erwarten die Leute, dass alle Regeln ausgeschrieben sind. Man muss sie dann auch alle pflegen, es kann zu sehr viel Verwirrung führen. "Do as the Romans do" ist auch eine gute Regel, d.h. wenn es zur Zeit keine Richtigstellungen im Pressespiegel gibt, macht man sich bewusst, dass das evtl. eine bewusste Entscheidung ist. Regeln können sich ändern, ungeschriebene Regeln sind dabei flexibler. Vor allem ermöglicht diese Vorgehensweise überhaupt, zu handeln. Es wird gelegentlich übersehen, dass man einen besseren Vorschlag parat halten sollte, wenn man eine bestehende Praxis (ggf. zu recht) auf ihre Schwächen hin untersucht. Den Hinweis mit der ruppigen aber nicht ausgrenzend gemeinten Kommunikation finde ich auch richtig. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 12:22, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ich denke nicht, dass ich da unhoeflich was veraendert, habe, um dem "Gute Idee!..." von erbSenzahl entgegenzutreten. Meine Absicht war sicher nicht, hier herrisch zu wirken, sondern lediglich den Usus weiterbestehen zu lassen. Zur Kommentierung des Pressespiegels: Es gibt genuegend Artikel, die ausschliesslich aus hahnebuechenem Rotz bestehen. Was wuerde man bei denen machen, eine komplette Gegendarstellung schreiben? Zudem kommt hinzu, dass oftmals "falsch" und "richtig" gar nicht objektiv entscheidbar sind, damit haetten wir wieder das Problem, eine "Einheitsmeinung" zu finden. Ein letzter wichtiger Punkt gegen die Kommentierung scheint mir, dass wir sonst ein Stueck weit Verantwortung fuer die Richtigkeit der im Pressespiegel erscheinenden Meldungen uebernehmen und zudem intolerant gegenueber anderen Sichtweisen wirken. Bisher hatten wir keine Probleme mit einem freien unkommentierten Pressespiegel, im Gegenteil glaube ich, dass das positiv von aussen wahrgenommen wurde. Fiesh (Diskussion) 19:22, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::: +1. KayH (Diskussion) 20:42, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Pressespiegelarchiv? Hallo Fiesh, spricht etwas dagegen, ein "Jahresarchiv" für den Erweiterten Pressespiegel in Deinen Namensraum anzulegen? Die Seite wird recht lang inzwischen :) --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:36, 6. Mär. 2017 (UTC) : Schweigen wird als Zustimmung gewertet ;) --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:27, 24. Jul. 2017 (UTC)